princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Nick
PrinceBalto's spoof of the 1996 Biblical film David. Cast *adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as teenage David *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult David *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as King Saul *Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Jonathan *Fifi Fox (The Elmchanted Forest) as Michal *Atilla (The Foxbusters) as Abner *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians) as Phineas *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Samuel *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Nathan *Scar (The Lion King) as King Agag *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Goliath *King Voracious (The Foxbusters) as Nabal *Vixen (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Abigail *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Bathsheba *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Solomon *Hazel (Watership Down) as Uriah *Finnick (Zootopia) as Joab *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Jesse *Various male foxes as David's older brothers *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) as Amnon *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as Tamar *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Absalom *Thereah (Watership Down) as Bathsheba's grandfather *Balto (Balto) as Hushai *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Ahimelech *Steele (Balto) as Doeg the Edomite *Mirage (Aladdin TV series) as The Witch of Endor Scenes *Part 1- Opening Credits/Scarface and Ranger *Part 2- Nick Conquers Jerusalem/The Ark Of The Covenant/Nick's Prayer Of Thanks *Part 3- The Fox called Scarface *Part 4- Lost Mules/Going To See Mufasa *Part 5- Scarface and Ranger at Mufasa's House *Part 6- Mufasa Anoints Scarface *Part 7- Defending Israel *Part 8- King Scar/Scarface's Disobedience *Part 9- Robin of Bethlehem/Robin's Sons *Part 10- Meet Tod *Part 11- Mufasa Anoints Tod *Part 12- Tod Sings The 23rd Psalm *Part 13- Tod kills Tai Lung *Part 14- Nick The War Hero *Part 15- Nick Marries Fifi/Meaning Harm *Part 16- Helpful Traitors/Scarface Murders The Priests Of Nob *Part 17- Reckoning *Part 18- Mufasa's Dying Wishes *Part 19- Vixen Abducted *Part 20- Scarface Goes To Mirage/Mufasa's Final Statement *Part 21- Final Battle/Ranger's Death/Scarface Kills Himself *Part 22- King Nick *Part 23- Judy *Part 24- Hazel's Orders *Part 25- Mourning Proposal/Bagheera's Parable *Part 26- Laws & Sins *Part 27- Repentance/The Birth Of Skippy *Part 28- Br'er Fox and Fox *Part 29- Family Disgrace *Part 30- Judgement *Part 31- Bold's Anger *Part 32- Protecting Israel *Part 33- Conflicting Counsel *Part 34- Father and Son *Part 35- Listening to God *Part 36- End Credits Cast Gallery Adult_Tod_in_The_Fox_and_the_Hound.jpg|adult Tod as teenage David Nick in the city.jpg|Nick Wilde as adult David Scarface up close.jpeg|Scarface as King Saul Ranger.png|Ranger as Jonathan Fifi fox.jpg|Fifi Fox as Michal Attilla.jpg|Atilla as Abner Handsome Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt as Phineas Mufasa Smile.JPG|Mufasa as Samuel Bagheera in the jungle.JPG|Bagheera as Nathan Scar-HD.png|Scar as King Agag Tai Lung Kung Fu Panda 1023.jpg|Tai Lung as Goliath KV.JPG|King Voracious as Nabal Vixen2.jpg|Vixen as Abigail Judy Hopps promo.PNG|Judy Hopps as Bathsheba Skippy forest.JPG|Skippy as Solomon Watership Down Hazel.png|Hazel as Uriah Finnick-from-Zootopia.jpg|Finnick as Joab Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-2114.jpg|Robin Hood as Jesse Brer fox.png|Br'er Fox as Amnon Bold2.png|Bold as Absalom Fox (Skunk Fu).jpeg|Fox as Tamar Threarah.jpg|Thereah as Bathsheba's grandfather BaltoSmililng.jpg|Balto as Hushai Rafiki in TLK.JPG|Rafiki as Ahimelech Steele scary.jpg|Steele as Doeg the Edomite Mirage.png|Mirage as the Witch of Endor Category:David Category:Biblical Films Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:The new PrinceBalto canon Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Bible film spoof collection